Sequel : Arti Cinta
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: Pertemuan Singkat yang Manis / kisah pertemuan Naruto dan Sakura saat mereka masih berumur 7 tahun. Begitu polos dan hanya mengikuti kata hati. NaruSaku Always. Thank You


**Sequel : Arti Cinta**

**Pertemuan Singkat yang Manis**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras membasahi bumi. Membuat beberapa orang merasa pekerjaannya terganggu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang ayah dan anak yang sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan makan siang di sebuah restoran.

"Naru, cepat habiskan makananmu! Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke kantor _otou-san_" ucap seorang pria tampan berambut pirang pada anaknya.

Sang anak yang ciri fisiknya tak jauh beda dari ayahnya itu masih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya sebelum ia mengangguk. "Baik, _otou-san_!"

Pria tampan berambut pirang—bernama Namikaze Minato itu terus memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya. Terkadang ia tersenyum lembut ketika melihat pipi anaknya bertambah chubby saat sedang mengunyah makanan. Sungguh lucu.

Setelah anak laki-laki itu menghabiskan makanannya, dia dan ayahnya segera pergi ke tempat Namikaze Corp berdiri. Tentu saja sebelum itu mereka sudah membayar makanan yang mereka makan.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka berdua menjadi objek pandang orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Tak sedikit dari orang-orang itu yang melontarkan sebuah pujian. Tapi itu bukan untuk Namikaze Minato yang jelas-jelas pemiliki perusahaan ini. Melainkan untuk Namikaze Naruto,anak Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Wah, lihat anak Minato-_san _itu! lucunya! Aku jadi ingin memeluknya!"

"Kyaa! Imut sekali anak Minato-_san_!"

"Coba lihat pipinya! Membuatku ingin mencubitnya dan memakannya!"

'Awas saja kalau kau berani mencubit atau bahkan memakan anakku ini!' pikir Minato marah. Walau begitu, ia tetap berusaha memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada pegawai-pegawainya itu. Membuat semua pegawai perempuanya yang masih muda meleleh bagaikan ice cream.

"Waaah, ternyata Naru-_kun _ikut kemari,ya?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang. Uzumaki Karin, nama gadis itu. Dia adalah adik dari ibu Naruto, Namikaze Kushina.

"Ya begitulah, kami baru selesai makan siang bersama" jawab Minato sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan mainannya.

"O,jadi begitu" tampak gadis itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Mm, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Naru sementara aku rapat?" tanya Minato mencoba meminta tolong pada Karin.

Karin mencubit pipi Naruto dengan gemas. Membuat sang pemilik pipi chubby itu memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Tentu saja aku bisa! Lagipula keponakanku ini sangatlah lucu! Jadi, tidak masalah"

"_Arigatou, _Karin" Minato berterimakasih pada Karin lalu berjongkok untuk menajajarkan tubuhnya dengan anaknya.

"Naru, kamu main dengan bibi Karin, dulu,ya! _Otou-san _mau rapat sebentar" tuturnya lembut pada sang anak.

"Hm" anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap.

"Kamu jangan nakal, ya!" pesan sang ayah anaknya.

"Itu aku tidak bisa janji" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran yang sama persis seperti ayanya.

"Hahaha, kamu ini" Minato mengusap-usap rambut pirang anaknya lalu berdiri.

"Aku titip Naru, ya! bilang padaku jika dia melakukan hal yang merepotkan" pesan Minato pada Karin.

"Tenang, Minato-_niichan_!" seru Karin sebelum Minato pergi ke ruang rapatnya. Memang hari ini ada rapat antara Namikaze Corp dengan perusahaan-perusahaan yang ada di bawah naungannya. Termasuk Haruno Corp.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan main apa, Naru-_kun_?" tanya Karin sambil menengok ke tempat Naruto berada. "Eh?" Namun di sana tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu dia mencoba melihat keselilingnya, tapi Naruto tetap tidak ada. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto ke seluruh kantor.

**~*~*~*~Naruto POV~*~*~*~**

Hm, bukankah nanti pasti bibi Karin akan mengajakku bermain? Jadi,lebih baik aku yang mengajaknya bermain. Yaitu dengan mengerjainya. Hahahaha… pasti ini akan menyenangkan. Iya, kan?

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan dan menjelajahi kantor ini. Dengan begitu, pasti bibi Karin akan mencariku ke seluruh kantor. Sepertinya mengasyikan.

Oke, sekarang aku mau ke tempat para pegawai _Otou-san _bekerja, ah! Pasti di sana ada paman Iruka.

Sesampainya aku di tempat itu, aku segera mencari paman Iruka. Aku berkeliling dan melihat satu per satu orang yang ada di sini. Beberapa dari mereka malah mencubit pipiku, memelukku seenaknya, mengusap-usap rambutku selayaknya boneka mereka. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjahili mereka.

"_Onee-san_! Lihat! Gambarku bagus, kan?" tanyaku pada kakak cantik berambut pirang yang tadi mencubit pipiku.

"Kyaaa! Ja-jangan mencoret-coret meja! itu perbuatan tidak baik" nasihat kakak cantik berambut pirang itu setelah berteriak histeris karena mejanya aku coret-coret.

"_Ha'i_! aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawabku sebelum pergi meninggalkan kakak cantik berambut pirang itu dengan sebuah seringai jahil di wajahku.

Dari kakak cantik berambut pirang, kini aku beralih ke tempat kakak cantik berambut coklat yang di cepol dua. Menurutku itu gaya rambut yang aneh.

Aku mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda dari tas gendong yang ku pakai. Aku mengocoknya terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan mendekati kakak cantik bergaya rambut aneh itu.

"_Ne, Onee-san_!" panggilku pada kakak cantik dengan gaya rambut aneh itu.

"Ada apa, anak manis?" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Aku menyodorkan sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda, "Tolong bukakan ini!" pintaku dengan muka yang di buat seimut mungkin.

"Baiklah, sini aku bukakan" kakak itu mengambil kaleng yang ada di tanganku lalu mencoba membukanya.

Saat ia berhasil membukanya, tiba-tiba keleng itu menyemburkan air. Byurrrr…. Wajah, rambut, dan baju kakak itu terkena semburan air. Membuatku ingin tertawa, walau begitu aku berusaha menahannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Kejadian ini terlalu lucu buatku. Apalagi kalau mengingat bagaimana wajahnya saat itu.

"Hahahahahaha!" aku tertawa lepas sampai perutku terasa sakit.

BUGH!

Sebuah jitakan meluncur manis(?) di kepalaku. Kakak itu rupanya marah dan menjitak kepalaku. Sungguh sakit jitakan ini.

"Jangan menjahili orang seenaknya!" nasihat kakak yang memiliki gaya rambut aneh itu dengan nada marah.

"_Ha'i_!" jawabku singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan kakak itu. Aku berjalan masih dengan memegang kepalaku yang tadi kena jitakan.

Aku melihat keseliling untuk mencari mangsa selanjutnya dari kejahilanku ini. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Aku kembali melihat keseliling, tapi semuanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Iya, sih, ada beberapa yang melihatku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila(?). Namun aku merasa kalau orang yang memperhatikanku itu bukanlah mereka.

Ah! Mungkin orang yang sedang memperhatikanku itu ingin main ninja-ninjaan denganku. Boleh juga, sepertinya seru! Aku akan menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat! Lihat saja!

Aku segera berlari dan bersembunyi di bawah meja salah satu pegawai di sini. Terkadang kepalaku mengintip keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Lalu aku akan berlari lagi dan kembali bersembunyi. Tapi di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

Setelah itu aku mencoba melompat ke atas kursi yang kosong. Lalu lanjut dengan melompat ke atas meja salah satu pegawai. Membuat semuanya menatap bingung ke arahku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terus melompat dari satu kursi ke kursi yang lain, dari satu meja ke meja yang lain. Selayaknya ninja. Begitulah seterusnya hingga aku menginjak sebuah kertas yang ada di atas meja. Membuatku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya (?).

Tentu adegan jatuhku yang sangat spektakuler itu mengundang tawa beberapa orang. Aku hanya bisa duduk di lantai dengan memegang beberapa badanku yang sedikit sakit karena adegan jatuh itu.

Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya untukku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ternyata orang itu adalah paman Iruka.

"Paman Iruka!" aku segera berdiri dan memeluknya. Paman Iruka adalah salah satu asisten _otou-san_. Dia sangat baik kepadaku. Terkadang ia membelikanku ramen, makanan kesukaanku.

"Jadi, kekacauan apalagi yang sedang kau buat,hm?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku hanya bermain" elakku yang malah membuat paman Iruka tertawa. Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku—bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Hahaha, tidak, hanya saja kamu terlihat sangat lucu!" paman Iruka mencubit pipiku. Hari ini banyak sekali orang yang hobi mencubit pipiku. Emangnya aku ini apaan? Boneka yang bisa di cubit seenaknya? Huh! Aku mendengus sebal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari paman Iruka.

"Kau tau, kau membuat bibi Karin mu itu mencarimu kemana-kemana" kata paman Iruka.

"Memang itu rencanaku" aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke tempat bibi Karin, ya! kasihan,dia pasti masih mencarimu" paman Iruka menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku untuk ke tempat bibi Karin. Malas sebenarnya aku ke sana. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kasihan juga melihat bibi Karin terus mencariku.

Belum lima langkah kami berjalan, tiba-tiba bibi Karin berlari ke arahku dan segera memelukku. Membawaku ke dalam gendongannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Naru-_kun_!" serunya senang dan masih terus memelukku. Membuatku merasa tidak nyaman karena ada banyak orang yang melihat adegan memalukkan ini. Menurutku, lebih baik jatuh seperti tadi dari pada di gendong seperti anak kecil.

"Turunkan aku! turunkan aku!" teriakku sambil meronta-ronta agar bibi Karin menurunkanku. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia menurunkanku. Aku merapikan bajuku yang menjadi sedikit berantakan. Lalu menatap bibi Karin.

"Kemana saja kamu?" tanya bibi Karin dengan nada yang seolah-olah sedang mengintrogasiku.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana,aku hanya menjahili beberapa orang yang ada di sini" jawabku dengan entengnya.

Terlihat bibi Karin menghembuskan nafas berat, "Ha~,jika kamu bukan keponakanku satu-satunya dan yang paling lucu, kamu pasti sudah ku hukum atau ku apakan gitu. Yah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang bibi Karin ucapkan. Itu hanya seperti angin lalu saja. Ibarat orang mengatakan, masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hingga tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau di dalam tasku ini ada sebuah topeng hantu yang aku buat di sekolah tadi pagi. Aku juga ingat kalau bibi Karin sangat takut dengan hantu. Walau itu sebuah gambar hantu yang tidak menyeramkan sekalipun. Jadi sekarang aku mempunyai rencana cerdik—licik,untuk bibi Karin.

Aku mengeluarkan topeng itu tanpa sepengetahuan bibi Karin, lalu aku memakainnya.

"Bibi Karin, apa aku terlihat lucu?" tanyaku pada bibi Karin yang kini terdiam membeku dengan muka yang pucat pasi dan mata yang menatapku ketakutan.

"Kyaaaa!" teriaknya lalu berlari dan aku mengejarnya. Menurutku ini sangat menarik.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku mulai merasa kalau ada yang memperhatikanku lagi seperti tadi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membalikkan badanku. Dan di sana, mata sapphire ku tidak bisa terlepas dari sepasang mata emerald di depanku. Ku lepas topeng menyeramkan itu dari wajahku. Agar aku bisa melihat mata indah itu secara keseluruhan. Tubuhku mendadak membeku. Aku seakan-akan terhipnotis olehnya.

Aku tidak tau ada apa denganku. Karena tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup dengan kencang seakan ingin meledak. Tubuhku tanpa di perintah, mulai mendekati pemilik mata emerald itu. Yaitu seorang gadis manis berambut pink. Mirip sekali dengan bunga Sakura.

Gadis itu tampak sedikit takut melihatku tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Tapi aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenang,aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin…berteman"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, "Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Kamu?"

Gadis itu menyambut uluran tanganku. "Sa-Sakura, namaku Haruno Sakura"

"Wah, namamu sangat indah, seindah kamu!" kataku dengan polosnya dan pipi Sakura terlihat memerah. Membuatku gemas.

"Jadi, Sakura-_chan_, kini kita berteman, ya!" aku mengeluarkan sebatang coklat yang tadi aku beli bersama _otou-san_.

"Ini coklat sebagai tanda awal pertemanan kita! Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di tempat kesukaanku? Itu tempat yang bagus, lho!" seruku riang. Sedangkan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi menuju ke tempat kesukaanku.

**~*~*~*~Naruto POV End~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~Sakura POV~*~*~*~**

Genggaman tangan anak laki-laki di depanku ini—yang ku kenal sebagai Naruto, sangat erat dan hangat. Dia seperti tidak ingin melepaskanku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Seperti ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dadaku. Aku tidak tau perasaan apa itu. Yang jelas, aku merasa nyaman bersama Naruto.

Kami terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang begitu indah. Ada banyak bunga di sini. Dan juga,kami bisa melihat langit dengan jelas.

"Nah, ini tempat kesukaanku!" serunya lantang.

"Bukankah ini di atap?" tanyaku.

"Ya, memang. Di atap ini, _kaa-san _ku menanam berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Aku menyukainya. Dan juga di sini kita dapat melihat langit dengan jelas" jawab Naruto.

Aku masih terkagum dengan keindahan semua bunga-bunga yang ada di atap ini. Hingga sebuah tarikan di tanganku membuatku sadar. Ternyata Naruto lah yang menariknya.

"Kita duduk di sini,ya!" Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di sini. Aku juga mengikutinya duduk. Mataku tak bisa lepas oleh semua bunga itu.

**~*~*~*~Sakura POV End~*~*~*~**

Dua anak manis itu duduk dalam diam. Masing-masing dari mereka menikmati ke indahan yang ada. Sakura menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga itu. Sedangkan Naruto,dia menikmati keindahan wajah Sakura(?). Oh, ayolah, mereka berdua hanyalah anak berumur 7 tahun yang sedang merasakan perasaan baru dari diri mereka.

"Naruto, lihat! Ada pelangi!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah pelangi.

Rupanya hujan telah selesai dan pelangi yang indah muncul. Mewakili perasaan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Wah, bagus, ya!" Naruto kini benar-benar terkagum oleh pelangi itu. Selama ini ia belum pernah melihat pelangi.

Cukup beberapa menit saja Naruto terpesona oleh keindahan pelangi itu. Karena sekarang ia ingat kalau ia ingin memberi Sakura coklat sebagai tanda awal pertemanan mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_,ini bagian coklatmu dan ini bagian coklatku!"

"_Arigatou,_Naruto" Sakura mengambil coklatnya.

Bersama-sama mereka menikmati coklat yang manis itu.

"Manis!" seru Sakura senang yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Ya,sangat manis" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar saat melihat pipi Sakura memerah.

Mereka berdua tampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka ini. Membuat mereka tak menyadari kalau masing-masing ayah mereka sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Bonus dua orang lagi. Yaitu, Karin dan Iruka yang juga memperhatikan mereka. Tapi dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

Ini memang pertemuan singkat yang manis. Bahkan sangat manis. Semanis coklat yang sedang di makan oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

**~*~*~Owari~*~*~**

Salam dari Shizuka!

Shizuka membuat sequel ini karena permintaan dari __

Terima kasih kepada _**Guest**__**,**______**,**____**Saikari Nafiel**__**,**____**GnB Lucky22**__**,**____**La vechiasignora**__**,**____**lutfisyahrizal**__**, **__**Nakako Anko**__**,**____**Vii Violetta Anais**___yang sudah berbaik hati me review fanfic ku yang berjudul _Arti Cinta__._

Semoga memuaskan, ya, walau mungkin agak aneh _#plak_

Maaf,jika tidak bagus _#pundung di pojok kamar_

Mungkin kalian bisa memberiku sebuah ide cerita? _#menatap penuh harap_

Minta REVIEW? _#memakai jurus puppy eyes_

Oke,selamat berjumpa lagi di lain waktu!


End file.
